


let’s passionately snog for hours on end

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Merlin wants a snog. And a boyfriend, too, but mainly the snog.





	let’s passionately snog for hours on end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another little fic thing! 
> 
> I saw arthur_pendragon's kiss fest collection and i'd been wanting to write something like this for a little while so i thought i'd add it there. I hope you like it!

The problem with going from being friends to dating was, well, just that. You’re used to being friends, and then now you chuck in a bit of added affection (and sex) to the mix. And really, you want the affection, you crave it, actually, but sometimes it’s weird because this person was once your friend, and they still are but now it’s more. 

At least, that’s the way Merlin saw it. Arthur and him had been friends since the uni days (well, to be perfectly honest they started out hating each others guts. But they did become friends, eventually), and only recently had they started dating. It was tentative - an acknowledged attraction on either side, an unwillingness to lose the friendship, so they were trying it out to see if it’d work. 

The truth was, Merlin knew this could work. He desperately wanted it to work, too. Arthur was a prat, but he was Merlin’s prat, and though he could be stubborn and grouchy and cocky, he was also sweet and caring and patient. And incredibly fit, too (which is just such a great added bonus). So now, Merlin wanted more. But he didn’t know how to go about getting it.

He was ready to move out of the ‘tentative dating’ stage and into the ‘let’s passionately snog for hours on end’ part of the relationship. But he didn’t know if Arthur felt the same. 

“So why don’t you just talk to him about it?” Gwen questioned Merlin when he came into her workplace that day. 

“Because then maybe he won’t feel the same way and it’ll be over before it has even begun,” he replied, admiring Gwen’s latest floral arrangement. Having a florist as a friend had a fair few perks, especially romantically. And Merlin had a plan. 

“So you’re using mistletoe to try and woo him?”

“Exactly!”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s, well. He’s a man?”

Merlin frowned. “What’s your point?”

“Don’t worry,” Gwen sighed, ringing him up. The second he left the shop, she murmured to herself, “Arthur’s never gonna get it.”

 

\---

 

Merlin hummed to himself as he strung mistletoe from every doorway in the house, and then placed other bits and pieces all over the living area and kitchen. Arthur was coming over for a Christmas movie marathon and he was determined to have his wicked way with him before the night was through. 

When Arthur arrived and they greeted each other at the door, Merlin asked him, “Do you notice anything different?”

Arthur’s smile morphed from natural to being a bit forced. “Er. Should I?”

“Uhh…” Merlin started, not sure how to signal to the mistletoe above their heads, but before he could get any further, Arthur jumped in. 

“Oh! You’ve had a haircut. It looks great!”

“Thanks,” Merlin bit out, grimacing as Arthur moved inside, past the mistletoe. He most certainly had not had a haircut recently. But never mind. He wouldn’t give up. He had plenty of mistletoe to use yet. 

“Oh wow, you’ve decorated! Looks amazing, as always,” Arthur commented as he admired Merlin’s Christmas tree, and the other bits and bobs he’d put up around the place to make his little flat more festive. 

“Thank you,” Merlin smiled, hoping that now he’d seen the decorations he might, maybe, just notice the mistletoe. 

Instead, Arthur turned to him. “So. I’ve got Home Alone, Love Actually, and Die Hard. What do you want to watch?”

“Love Actually sounds good,” Merlin said, trying to hide his disappointment. Maybe he’d be able to get the mood going with a rom com though?

“Excellent.”

“Why don’t you set up, and I’ll get us something to have while we watch the movie?” Merlin suggested. 

“Sounds good.”

While Arthur fiddled with the TV, Merlin retreated to the kitchen in an attempt to regroup and come up with a plan. So far, Arthur was oblivious to the mistletoe. But maybe there was a way to lure him in? Merlin was clumsy, after all.

“Ah, ow!” Merlin shouted, pretending to collapse to the floor right under the entrance to the kitchen - where some mistletoe was hanging. It didn’t take long at all for Arthur to come running.

“Merlin! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just tripped,” Merlin groaned in mock-pain.

“Nothing broken?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just be a bit sore. But, I do know what will make it better,” Merlin added suggestively, (not-so) subtly fluttering his eyelashes in the hopes that Arthur will connect the dots.

Arthur’s worried frown turned to a wide grin, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile wider. Here we go, he thought, any moment now-

“Ice! I’ll grab you some now,” Arthur said, moving to Merlin’s freezer to pull out a pack of peas.

Merlin sighed. Arthur really was dense sometimes.

 

\---

 

They were probably about a third through Love Actually, but Merlin could hardly focus on the film. Next to him, Arthur was just about hanging off everything that was happening on screen - so much so that it would be awkward for Merlin to just lean into him for a hug. This couldn’t go on, and Merlin was getting desperate. 

His eyes strayed to a small sprig of mistletoe that was sitting on the arm of the couch. He picked it up, twisting it in his hands. This was all he had left, now. He had to give it one last shot. He slowly inched closer to Arthur, who was chuckling at something happening on the screen. Once he was close enough, he raised his arm with the mistletoe above their heads, and used his other arm to grab Arthur’s jaw and turn his face to him-

“What the-“ Arthur started, swinging his head almost violently to face Merlin. It shocked the other man so much that he dropped the mistletoe, and it landed in Arthur’s lap. Arthur looked down, and picked up the sprig. His forehead crinkled as he looked at the plant, and Merlin couldn’t help but notice but there was no recognition as to what it actually was. 

“Merlin, what’s going on?” Arthur asked, quickly turning to pause the movie. 

“Never mind. It’s not important.” Merlin hunched in on himself and turned away to face the screen.

“Is something the matter? Something’s the matter isn’t it. Are you still hurting from before?”

“No, I’m not still hurting from before!” Merlin exploded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Arthur looked shocked at the sudden reaction.

“Merlin, please. Just talk to me.”

“I…it doesn’t matter. You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Merlin. Almost everything you do is stupid,” Arthur teased, nudging at his side. “So tell me what’s wrong.”

Merlin looked down at Arthur’s hands, where he was twirling the sprig. “That’s mistletoe.”

Arthur huffed, a smile appearing on his lips. “Aww, you want a kiss, Merlin?”

“You’re such a prat.”

“Hey. Hey,” Arthur said softly, gently tilting Merlin’s head with his hand so that he was looking at him. “I’m sorry. Something’s clearly eating at you. Will you tell me what it is?”

Merlin bit his lip, and looked down. “We’ve been dating a little while, right?”

“Yeah?”

Merlin took a deep breath, preparing to put his heart on the line. “Well the thing is, I’d like it if we were boyfriends. And we did boyfriend-y things. Like cuddling more, and holding hands, and maybe even making out?”

Arthur gave Merlin such an open, honest look of utter adoration and fondness that he thought he might just burst into tears at the sight of it. “So all of this was a plan to try and snog me?”

“Maybe?”

“So did you actually hurt yourself in the kitchen before?”

“Errr….”

Arthur just chuckled, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “And you didn’t get a haircut, did you?”

“Uh, no,” Merlin blushed. God, he was such an idiot. He should’ve just told him from the beginning.

“God, you’re sweet. And yes.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s be boyfriends,” Arthur grinned, looking like the cat who’d got the cream. 

Merlin couldn’t help but return the smile, and before he knew it Arthur was tugging him close, tilting his head and slotting his lips against his. Merlin hummed happily against his mouth, kissing Arthur over and over until he was dizzy with it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, feedback all appreciated and loved :D


End file.
